Hard to get
by LovelyDemon
Summary: Kuroneko might have made the biggest mistake ever in her life, falling for the most popular guy of her school. But was it because of that or was Len just really hard to get! 96nekoXLen fic. UtaiteXVocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

**For these who read the old version of this story, thank you very much! And I hope you'll like this as well ^^I didn't like the previous version… so that's why I decided to re-write it. **

**Be warned for DRAMA, ROMANCE, ANGST, HURT/COMFORT, and INCEST… (Lol). **

**The main Pairing is ****Len x Kuroneko/Neko96****, though in this Fanfic she will be called Kuroneko, because I think I'll never meet someone in real life with numbers in her name. **

**There will be, ****Kaito x Rin****, maybe one-sided, don't know if I'll actually make it something, after all these are background couples. **

**One sided ****Kogeinu x Tenchou****, but you can also see it as just an overprotective brother figure because there will also be ****Kogeinu x Valshe****. **

**Also ****Tenchou x Miku **

**And I warned for you incest right? Well this also has ****Rinto x Lenka**** and these two are… brother and sister ^^**

**And later maybe, ****Gakupo x Luka**

**Oh and before I forget, this also has ****Tenchou x Kuroneko**** but that was in the past, but they will bring it back up and well… a lot of things will happen so… yep, ^**

**Also, some Vocaloids will act very mean, but that is to let the story work, so sorry if you're a big fan of Luka… she'll be the main bitch in this story. ****Really sorry, I actually like her a lot! But hey, someone had to be a bitch. **

**This is a crossover, for these who didn't notice yet, by the way… ^^**

**I do not own Vocaloid, nor do I own Utaite. **

* * *

**Had To Get.**

* * *

The girl glanced for what was supposed to be like the 8th time during that lesson over her shoulder at the girl sitting behind her, the girl was taking notes of what the teacher was saying, even though she didn't look like it, she was actually interested in class… take that back, she was just doodling a Pikachu. She couldn't help but giggle softly when seeing that, causing the teacher to stop talking and give her a curious look. "Miss Kagamine, can you tell me what is so funny about the spurs battle?"

"Uhm… I-I… nothing," she stammered and quickly looked down, her cheeks already turning a few shades redder.

"Well since you're so interested in my lessons, can you can you tell me what the Flanders used as battle cry, but also to recognize a French men?"

"I… uhm…" the girl looked around the class, hoping for someone to help her, but everyone just gazed at her with bored eyes, this was history after all. "…Friend or… foe…?"

"No." the teacher glared at her, then noticed the new student sitting behind the blond girl, the teacher raised an eyebrow when seeing the student didn't even look up but just kept drawing in her notebook. "Miss Zwart, would you like to answer to that question,"

That's when the short girl looked up, her crimson red eyes met the dark brown eyes of the teacher, she sighed and with a bored expression answered to that, "Vriend of schild, or like we say in English, Friend or Shield."

The teacher seemed to be taken back when hearing that, after all the new student didn't look like she had been paying attention, nor did she seem like the type of person that actually cares about history. She quickly put on her mask again, "That is correct, now please pay more attention. Both of you," and the teacher went on with her lessons. Lenka glanced once again over her shoulder at Kuroneko and saw the girl was already doodling a cat, not caring about her surroundings.

"Miss Kagamine, if I catch you looking back, once more I'll make sure you'll regret-" she stopped when the bell rang and all the students stood up from their seats, quickly grabbing their stuff and leaving. Lenka was one of the first to leave the classroom.

While the new girl, was slowly following the rest while taking out her timetable,"

"Ah miss Zwart,"

The girl looked up when hearing her name, her blood red eyes seemed to be glaring at the poor old lady, the woman gulped nervously. "You have been drawing the whole time in class, you know that isn't a good way to start at a new school, do you?" the woman asked in a scolding tone, "Then not to talk about your appearance, why are you wearing the boys uniform? And it's not allowed to dye your hair in school, not to talk about these piercings in your ears-"

The girl rolled her eyes when hearing that, "Is that really the reason why you're holding me back? 'Cause I am seriously not in the mood,"

The woman seemed to get even more furious when hearing that, but tried to keep her cool, "Fine, I'll let you go for today because you're new."

"Sure, whatever," Kuroneko waved it off and was about to walk out of the classroom, she noticed the blond haired girl waiting outside, a frown appeared on her face, and she was about to ask what she was still doing here if the teacher hadn't stopped her once again. "I was wondering…"

"Hm?" she looked over her shoulder at the old lady, actually wondering when the woman would get retired,

"About the battle of the spurs, did you just picked that up or-"

The girl sighed, every time, every time she went to a new school this happened, teachers didn't believe it when she knew the answer. "Yeah, sure… I guess," she mumbled, seriously not interested as she left the classroom.

"H-hi…" Lenka gave the girl a shy smile when seeing her walking past her,

"Hey," was the simple answer while looking around, searching for the other classroom.

"I-I'm Lenka!" Lenka quickly spoke,

"Yeah, sure. Hey can you tell me where the next class is?"

"Oh… uhm sure, what do you have?"

"Biology,"

"Right! I… I need to go to that class too, just follow me."

Kuroneko nodded and followed the girl, meanwhile looking around the big hallways, this was a private school, and it must be way older then 100 years she noticed. How boring… the teenage girl thought. "So Lenka was it?" she spoke while her eyes scanned the area, memorizing the place,

"Yes,"

"You were waiting because…?"

"Oh well, you're new here after all, so I wanted to help you…"

Kuroneko's eyes widened when hearing that, "Oh… thanks," she seemed to be truly grateful for that, her eyes had this odd sparkle in them, even though the blood red color made Lenka shiver, she couldn't help but gaze into them, "Yo-you're welcome!" she chirped happily and stopped then, "This is the biology classroom," she said and opened the door, it seemed that the teacher her already arrived. The young man with blue hair looked at them with big eyes, "Lenka, aren't you a bit late?"

"I'm sorry Sir Shion, It's just that… uhm…"

"I got lost," Kuroneko said and held up both hands, "Sorry 'bout that, big school, big school."

Sir Shion laughed when hearing that, "It is indeed a big school, and even I as a teacher still get lost,"

"But you're an idiot teach," a girl with long teal hair tied up in two pony tails sang with a carefree smile on her face, she was obviously just teasing the young man.

"Now, now Miss Hatsune, that isn't nice. Don't talk to your teachers like that," sir Shion laughed,

"What?! You're a teacher!? Holy crap dude!" Another boy acted like he was surprised, though you could easily see through the act.

Kuroneko quickly sat down at an empty desk, not once glancing at Lenka who choose to sit next to her, not because she didn't like the girl, she just… didn't glance at her?

"Anyhow, let me continue my class," Sir Shion spoke,

"What? Is this class?" the same guy spoke, other students giggled when hearing that, even Sir Shion didn't seem bothered about it as he continued.

He didn't even say anything about Lenka talking to Kuroneko or students eating gum, he seemed nice, Kuroneko thought while letting her head rest on her desk while listening to the blond haired girl.

When the bell rang, it went different then history class, a lot of students stayed behind to talk a bit more with teacher Shion, who some students even called Kaito.

Lenka gently grabbed Kuroneko's arm, Zwart-chan, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"With you?"

"W-well my brother and his friend will be there as well." She quickly said,

"As much as I'd wanted to make new friends," the girl sighed and left the classroom, now that she know this place bit more, she headed to the hallway with the lockers, to her own, "I don't want to see you people happily eating your lunch… while I forgot mine," she let out a soft chuckle when admitting something as stupid as that, she had almost overslept that morning so forget to make her lunchbox.

"You forgot your lunch?" Lenka asked surprised,

Kuroneko nodded and threw her books in her locker, not caring about the mess she made and closed it. "I kind of overslept," she admitted and gave her a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of her head, Lenka glanced at the girl's nails, they were longer then her she noticed and painted in black. Kuroneko's sleeves were rolled up, showing her wrists, so that Lenka could see that she wore many red and black bracelets on her left wrists while the other had nothing. She noticed the many small cuts on the girl's hands and also some of them were on her hands, they looked like the work of a cat, and her thoughts were easily proved when seeing some cat fur on the pants the short girl wore. Kuroneko was indeed very short. Kuroneko wore the boys uniform, so also a tie instead of a bow around the neck, hers wasn't blue like the uniform but black with at the end a drawing of a red cat, the tie hang loosely around her neck, actually Lenka wasn't surprised the girl got scolded for her clothes, the only thing right about her clothes was that she wore the uniform, but not in the correct way. Unlike Lenka who wore a knee long blue skirt, her white shirt neatly tucked in the skirt and a blue bow. Her white socks stopped right under her knees and she wore white shoes. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail. Nothing about her clothes was wrong.

"Well I could give you some of my food, but I don't have that much… because I share with Rinto… ah my brother!" she quickly corrected herself when seeing Kuroneko wanted to ask who Rinto was. "He's really nice and cool, and handsome and…" she had a small blush on her face and looked away with a small smile on her lips while talking about him, Kuroneko nodded with hesitation with every word Lenka said while frowning. "Anyway!" Lenka then looked up and smiled brightly at Kuroneko, "You'll like him! And I bet you'll like Akaito as well!"

"…Sure?" somehow she wanted to ask this Akaito person if Rinto and Lenka were maybe… more then just brother and sister. But then she sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll go…" always fun to steal food from new made friends, she thought remembering stealing the food of her friends from her previous school. Most of the times she had to run for her life when doing that to Kogeinu, the older boy didn't like it when she stole his food and since he was in the athletics at school he was a lot faster then her.

"Ah there she is!" Kuroneko heard a high and femine voice behind her and before she could turn to see who it was, the owner of that voice ran to Lenka, "Nee-chan!" the girl whined, "I forgot my cell phone at home and can't ask mom if I can hang with my friends after school, could you please send her a message?"

Lenka blinked a few times at her younger sister, then giggled while petting her head. "Sure," she spoke and grabbed her cell phone out of the pockets of her skirt. "What about Len's cell?" she asked while typing the message, her cell phone was old, Kuroneko noticed, it wasn't like the smart phone Tenchou had given her for her birthday. Not that she really cared, Kuroneko had been a big fan of her old Nokia, playing football with a cell phone was very fun! And it was even more fun when you could throw the cell at someone's head instead of picking up a rock. Her old cell had survived many things, but she had said goodbye to the poor bastard when throwing it to Kogeinu when having a little fight and it ended up in a river, it was sad… it was a good cell phone.

Tenchou had bought her a new one, iPhone he called it… she wasn't sure…

"And what does she say?" Rin asked,

"I just send it, give her some time to reply, geez." Lenka laughed,

Rin huffed, "It's because Len is such a jerk," she stuck her tongue out to someone standing behind Kuroneko, the girl widened her eyes a bit before they returned back to normal and she glanced at the boy behind her. His hair must have been as long as his sister's, shoulder long but he had it tied in a short ponytail, just like Kuroneko his tie hang loosely around his neck, but the rest of his uniform seemed to be okay. Both of his hands were in his pockets as he gazed at his twin sister with bored eyes. When giving Len's eyes a better look she could see one had a slight hint of green in it while the other was simply blue, you had to give it a good look though, luckily Len didn't stand that far away from Kuroneko, she noticed that he was wearing contacts, Kogeinu wore them as well during sports, running with glasses wasn't that easy. It wasn't healthy to wear contacts at a young age Kogeinu had told her once; did this boy's parents know that?

The boy noticed her staring at him and glanced at her, he offered her a polite smile and a small bow with the head, Kuroneko bowed back when seeing that before gazing back at Lenka who seemed to read her mother's reply aloud. Rin was holding her ears, clearly not like the reply. "…Therefore, Rin is not allowed to go." Lenka finished reading.

"Na, Na I can't hear you!" Rin whined.

"Rin, that is very childish. You knew mom would answer that." The boy spoke, surprising Kuroneko when hearing what a soft and gentle voice he had.

Rin groaned, "Yeah, I know…" she sighed, then finally the girl noticed Kuroneko leaning against her locker, she looked at her clothes, then her eyes widened from interest. "So you're this new girl everyone talks about?"

"Everyone?" Lenka and Kuroneko both asked at the same time, they then looked at each other, Kuroneko smirked while Lenka giggled.

"Well yeah, people talked about a new student that didn't care about wearing the uniform in the right way… OMG! Tell mom I want to give the new girl a tour around the village!"

Len rolled his eyes when hearing that, "Rin!"

"What, Len?!"

"Can't we just go? Give up, you already made mom angry this morning with not cleaning up the mess you made."

Rin sighed, "I don't want tooooo…" she groaned.

That's when Kuroneko noticed that Rin had the same eyes as Len; one with the hint of green in it while the other was simply blue.

"Anyway, we should go before lunch break is over." Lenka said to Kuroneko,

"I'm hungry," Kuroneko sighed,

"You can have some of my lunch like I told you,"

"What? Did you forget your lunch?" Rin asked,

Len sighed when hearing that, "Here," he spoke and handed Kuroneko his own lunch box. Kuroneko accepted it, her eyes big from surprise. "…. What…?"

"You can have it," Len then grabbed Rin's arm, "Ciao," he waved at both girls and left with Rin.

"Well…" Lenka spoke, "That's the first time Len offers food to someone,"

"PRAISE THE LORD AND HIS MIRACLES!" Kuroneko spoke in a loud voice; "I have food!" she showed Lenka the lunchbox with a big smile on her face, like a child with candy. This sure was a… character change. Lenka burst out in laughter when seeing the catlike grin on Kuroneko's face, "Let's go to the roof, Rinto and Akaito are waiting."

And both girls headed to the roof, there Kuroneko met Rinto, and like she had thought, these two were more then just brother and sister as they held each other's hands and looked in each others eyes.

Akaito was the younger brother of her biology teacher sir Shion, they looked a lot like each other, only was Akaito's hair red… did all parents give their kids names that looked like each other? Rin, Rinto. Lenka, Len. Kaito, Akaito… what's next?

"Ignore them, they're always like that," Akaito spoke while gesturing at the two, "But I can't say I'm happy to have someone here to talk with, most of the times I just sit here while they're being all lovey-dovey,"

"I feel your pain," Kuroneko joked while eating from her food, normally she wasn't someone that really liked sweets, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

She simply listened to Akaito while enjoying her food.

And when lunch break was over Lenka and Kuroneko went back to their classes while the two boys decided to skip and stay at the roof, enjoying the warm sun.

"So what do you think of them?"

"They're nice," Kuroneko spoke,

"I know, right!" Lenka chirped happily. "Anyhow, you can give me the empty box." She spoke and gestured at the empty lunch box Kuroneko was holding.

"Ah right," she was about to give it to Lenka but stopped halfway, "On a second thought, how about I'll clean it up and give it back tomorrow. Tell Len I'll make lunch for him tomorrow as thanks,"

Lenka smiled when hearing that, "You're actually way nicer then you look, huh."

The short girl frowned when hearing that, "What do you mean with that?"

"Never mind," Lenka laughed, "I'm happy I talked with you,"

"Yeah, me too."

Somehow, her first day of school wasn't that bad as she had thought.

* * *

**And this is the first chapter once again!**

**As you can see, there are a lot of things from the old version in this as well, so don't worry about that! I just use other words and the chapters will be longer! I also wanted to make Kuroneko shorter this time, using her real height. I don't know if 141cm is her real height? A site said that. **

**Tell me what you think and if you would like to read about another Vocaloid or Utaite, feel free to send their names and I'll use them –after looking them up xD –**

**Thanks for reading !**

**LovelyDemon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Utaite & Vocaloid****. Also, for these following this story, I warned you that I would re-write it, right? So here's chapter 2, from the new version! Hope you guys like it!**

**Also, the story is called 'Hard tog get', because Len is someone that is hard to get…. ^^' So anyhow, I think that in my previous version of this… it went a bit too easy, but after they had a fight, it was hard to get back together… so yep… I also changed the summary… so that's all I guess… Oh right! I should tell you their ages, shouldn't I? And also, since I'm from Belgium I don't really know how an American, English, Japanese school works… so I'll just write it like how it goes in Belgium and with a little bit of Japanese… ^^Something like that. **

**Ages:  
Kuroneko, 16  
Lenka, 16  
Rinto, 17 (They're not twins)  
Len & Rin, 15  
Luka, 16  
Miku, 16  
Valshe, 17  
Tenchou, 18  
Kogeinu, 18  
Gumi, 15  
Piko, 15  
Lily, 16  
Akaito, 17 (But he's in the same year as Kuroneko, he's re-doing a year)  
Kaito, 24  
Neru, 16**

**Well these are all the character I could come up with that have a… important role in this Fanfic. **

****

Miss Zwart yawned when entering her kitchen; her tired brown eyes glanced around the room before they rested on the short figure that was making something. "You're up early," she spoke in a sleepy voice as she walked to the kitchen table and saw down. The woman picked up the newspaper and started reading it, though she stopped and looked up, surprised when her daughter handed her a cup of coffee with a big grin on her face. "…You remembered?"

"Cream and no sugar," the teenager nodded proudly that she remembered that,

"Actually it's sugar and no cream," the woman corrected her and took a sip from the coffee with a small smile on her lips when seeing her daughter hit herself while mumbling 'stupid, stupid'. "It's alright, honey… I'm happy you tried," the woman spoke.

"Yeah I guess…" Kuroneko sighed and sat down as well, drinking from her milk, her mother had called her after a cat, but never had she thought that the girl would actually have so much in common with one. It was scary sometimes… but it was what made the small girl so special, so that she could love her even more. "So, why are you up so early?"

"Trying to make a bentou for someone," Kuroneko admitted with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of her head. She had short blond hair with red hair lights that her mother had helped her with.

"A bentou?" Miss Zwart raised an eyebrow when hearing that, "It's you're second day at that school and you already have a crush on someone? How long did it take before you actually noticed you had something for that Vip-Tenchou boy?"

Kuroneko rolled her eyes when hearing that and lay down on the table, looking up at the ceiling while still holding her glass with milk. "It's not like that, that kid just gave me his lunchbox yesterday, I just wanted to make something in return,"

"I'm surprised…" the woman spoke while gazing with big eyes at the girl, "You're acting more and more like a real girl,"

"What was that?" Kuroneko hadn't heard it right; she gave her mother a curious look.

That's when her father entered the kitchen as well, "Good morning folks!"

Both females groaned when hearing his loud voice, "Always the morning person," Miss Zwart groaned while Kuroneko chuckled.

"Ah but today is a beautiful day," the man spoke and pecked his wife on her cheeks while picking up an apple from the fruit tray and taking a huge bite from it, it reminded the two females of a horse. "So what is this delicious scent?" Mister Zwart asked and then glanced at the two lunchboxes, "Two?"

"It's for her new crush," her mother chuckled,

"Really? Who is he? He must be really handsome if you already felt for him after your first day." Her father suddenly sounded very interested.

"It ain't like that!" Kuroneko quickly said while sitting up straight,

"Hm, it is indeed not like that." Her father agreed, surprising the teen.

"Of course not, we're only teasing you." Her mother nodded, while winking at her husband. The man gave her a knowing smile and then looked at the clock. "Oh my, look at the time, want me to give you a ride to school?"

The young girl looked at the clock, she still had a lot of time to go by foot, but it wasn't every day that her father offered her a ride to school, most of the times because he already left while she was still sleeping. "I wouldn't say no to that," the girl answered and put her empty glass on the table, she picked up her two lunchboxes, then her schoolbag en walked out of the kitchen.

"She's in love," miss Zwart laughed,

"She is," the man laughed and followed his daughter out of the house,

Kuroneko hadn't heard it of course and was already waiting inside the black audi.

"I wish you would make one for me once, you know how much we love your cooking skills." Her father spoke, "Buckle up,"

Kuroneko smiled yet rolled her eyes when hearing that, "I still wonder where I got these cooking skills from, not from you or mom, obviously."

"Who knows," mister Zwart laughed and started the car,

For the rest they were silent, only when Kuroneko got out of the car did she say a quick goodbye and walked into the school. Her father kept still, watching where his daughter was going. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw a teacher stopped her and was scolding her for her clothes. He was about to leave if a girl hadn't showed up… the girl was way taller then Kuroneko, which wasn't that hard, Kuroneko was rather short for her age, much to the girl's dislike, just like she hated her flat chest… if it wasn't because of her big mouth and the clothes she wore, it would have been hard to guess her age. Lucky she also had a very mature face.

Mister Zwart kept staring at how the girl with long blond hair tied in a ponytail was rescuing his daughter, next to her stood a boy who looked a lot like her, probably cousin or brother, then there was another male talking with his daughter, the young boy had red hear and was pointing at Kuroneko's lunchboxes… _So he was… _Nope. Kuroneko shook her head and told him for who it was, the redhead seemed surprised when hearing that. Mister Zwart sighed, he had seen enough and he couldn't be late for work, so with that in mind he drove away.

"For Len?" Akaito asked surprised,

"Yes, it's because Len gave his lunchbox to her yesterday," Lenka smiled after saying goodbye to her history teacher who had been scolding Kuroneko for her clothes.

Kuroneko nodded, "No special reason,"

"Well if it's like that, it ain't that bad," Rinto spoke while holding hands with Lenka, "Besides, it's not like Len brings food to school that often, yesterday was an exception because Rin kept telling him he had to make his own lunch and stop relying on other people."

"He has a sweet tooth," Kuroneko then spoke, "That ain't good for the kid's teeth,"

"Says the shortie," Akaito laughed,

"Shut-it! One day I will get taller!" Kuroneko quickly answered while glaring at Akaito, the redhead laughed when seeing that kind of reaction, "So you don't like it when people make fun of your height?"

"Of course not!"

"It's kind of hard to guess your real age with that figure though," Rinto spoke under his breath, both Lenka and Kuroneko glared at the boy when hearing that. Kuroneko had been about to say something if she hadn't heard a familiar voice right then, she almost flinched when hearing the high voice from Rin shouting Kaito's name. Kaito… the name said something, she turned around to see who she was calling and then recognized her biology teacher sir Shion. "Oh…"

Rin acted like she had a few questions about the test they had the next day, but Kuroneko could see she had a crush on the teacher. She raised both eyebrows when seeing that, wasn't that the kind of forbidden romance her mother wrote about in these stupid novels? She never read her mother's work; romance had never been something that she actually cared about. Only when she had been together with Tenchou had she showed a little interest in it and asked her mother about it. "Isn't Len always with Rin?" Kuroneko then asked the older Kagamines.

"No they aren't, not always… just when Rin wants to talk with Kaito-sensei, but after that they're most of the time always together." Rinto spoke, "You prob' want to give that to him," he asked and pointed at the lunchbox, "I know where he hangs out of most of the time before class,"

And Rinto hadn't been lying, finding Len wasn't that to hard, but getting to talk with him? That was another story; girls and boys surrounded the boy. She didn't know he was that popular, oh well she didn't know a damn thing about the boy after all she had only spoken to him once and that was yesterday. She sighed, "I have this odd feeling I'm not going to like this,"

"Yep," Rinto laughed and petted her on her shoulder, "Good luck! And please try your best to make it not look like a confession, then you're death meat."

"Gee thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Kuroneko rolled her eyes and walked through the crowd, oh no wait… pushed her way through the crowd to get to the boy. She mumbled little apologizes when stepping on someone's foot. When she finally reached the blond haired boy everyone was glaring at her. "Hi… Len… was it, right?" Kuroneko offered the teen a sheepish grin; Len raised one eyebrow while looking at the girl. "…Yeah?"

Kuroneko nodded and tried to look over her shoulder to see her new made friends, she could see Lenka jumping, her head popped up from above the crowd before going down again. She held up both hands while doing so; making the short girl sigh as she looked up, back to see these two beautiful eyes. She wondered why her heard suddenly started beating faster, she had only felt this once… she gulped nervously, but a blush did not yet appear on her cheeks, too proud for that. "Well, I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"You mean the lunchbox?" Len asked, and somehow the short girl couldn't help but feel even happier that he remembered, she nodded. "Yes, the lunchbox! Well anyway, I wanted to thank you for that." She heard the boy's fans and friends whisper behind her back, some talking loud enough on purpose so that she could hear them. "_A stalker_?" "_Poor Len-senpai_," "_She's weird_,"

"No problem," Len answered coolly, he was about to re-start the conversation with the person that stood next to him if Kuroneko hadn't held up his lunchbox.

"Look, this ain't a confession." The girl quickly said when hearing the surprised gasps behind her, "I just… well in my family it's only normal to give something back as a thank you,"

"So… I see," Len spoke and accepted the lunchbox, he gazed at it with big eyes, even if the lunchbox was closed you could still smell what was in it, it made the teen want to open it right away and start eating. It smelled great! "Thanks…" he then looked back at the shorter girl, "Zwart-senpai, was it, right?" he asked her and offered her a kind smile,

"It's nothing! By the way, you can call me Kuro-sama, now bye!" she then turned around and this time the crowd took a step back when she walked back to her friends.

Len watched how the one-year-older girl left with her new friends, "…Kuro-sama?" he repeated.

"What an ugly girl," Luka that stood to Len's side spoke catching the teen's attention. "She's in my class, she looks like a boy."

"I actually thought she looked cool," Piko spoke with the soft and shy voice he had, "Right, Len?"

Len glanced at the people standing around him, seeing that only Piko seemed to like the girl he shook his head, "She's odd," he lied.

XXX

"Zwart-chan is sooooo cool!" Lenka giggled, "I can't even talk with my younger brother when he's surrounded by his friends, but you acted so cool!"

Kuroneko nodded and lay her head on her desk, "I woke up too early to prepare these two lunchboxes," she groaned.

"Oh well it's just English now," Lenka said and lay her pointer finger on her lips while gazing at the door, "Miss Sakine doesn't really care if you don't pay attention in her class… I remembered she once showed up drunk, even though it could have cost her job she-" the blond haired girl stopped halfway her sentence when realizing Kuroneko had felt asleep, the girl giggled. Yes, this school was very hard to enter, it was also very strict… but the teachers were really nice, which made it good. "Sleep well," she whispered and petted the girl on her head.

"Is that girl sleeping?" a soft yet scary voice suddenly asked, Lenka let out a surprised yelp, causing Kuroneko to blink a few times and look around the room with a sleep drunk face before she turned her head to face the pink haired girl next to Lenka, behind the blond girl stood a girl with long teal hear that somehow looked familiar to the small girl and then there was a girl with very short green hair… _interesting hair colour_…

"You are?" she asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning,

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you?" the pink haired girl asked while glaring at her, the two girls behind her nodded.

"L-Luka-san, is there a problem?" Lenka seemed kind of frightened, when realizing that Kuroneko narrowed her eyes, the two girls behind the pink haired girl took a step back when seeing that while their leader kept cool and narrowed her eyes herself, clearly trying to show the small girl who was boss. "Not now, Lenka." Luka waved her off,

Making Kuroneko only narrow her eyes even more when seeing that rude behaviour to her new made friend, "That ain't a nice way to introduce yourself," she finally spoke.

"I am not introducing myself, you are." Luka answered. "Now tell me, who do you think you are?"

"Me?" the question suddenly sounded very stupid when hearing it for a second time… thought the question sounded a bit different now, anyhow, Kuroneko couldn't help but make a fool of herself as she pointed at herself with the most idiotic expression she could put on her face. It was silent in the class; Luka had talked loud enough to get everyone's attention. How Kuroneko hated these people who always caused a scene. "Well I see myself as a big black cat!" she spoke fake happily; as if she was the biggest idiot you would ever meet.

Luka rolled her eyes when seeing that, "Don't play dumb, I've seen you yesterday. You're way smarter then this,"

Kuroneko pouted when hearing that, "Should I be happy hearing that from your mouth?" She could hear people gasp in her classroom.

Lenka whispered her name in a worried voice, Kuroneko already understood. Picking a fight at your second day at school was that really a good idea? No.

"_Neko, you really need to control your anger problems."  
"Teach! Kuroneko hurt Vivienne!"_

"A-ah… well you see, you're saying that in such a mean tone… so…" Kuroneko glanced at Lenka, the blond let out a relieved sigh, happy to hear Kuroneko wasn't picking a fight with Luka.

Luka smiled, a victory smile. Of course the girl thought she had won.

"I'm Kuroneko Zwart," she then introduced herself, "Your name is Luka?"

"Luka Megurine, remember that name… newbie," she was looking down on Kuroneko, the girl gritted her teeth when seeing that. She was ready to punch the girl, she could hear the scared gasps of the two girls behind Luka and Lenka was once again whispering her name in a worried tone.

"I'm not feeling so well," the girl murmured under her breath and stood up, quickly walking out of the class, ignoring the teacher that just entered the room. "Oh my, I sense drama…" Meiko laughed, "Luka hun, please sit down, you're causing a scene again," she gestured to the girl.

Kuroneko could hear their voices getting further away as she walked through the long hallways, heading to the rooftop.

She was more then happy to see it was empty. She sat down and let out a long sigh and sat down, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly she wasn't that very tired anymore, she wished she had something to do, something to distract her from this feeling. "Dammit it all," she cursed.

"That's it!" she grabbed her cell phone, looking up the number of one specific person. She could even call him with eyes closed.

She counted the times her phone rang before she heard that all too familiar voice, "Kuro-chan! I was wondering when you would call during school hours!"

The girl let out a sigh, "I didn't start it,"

"Of course not," the boy laughed, the small girl could hear the voices of her friends on the background, asking if it was Kuroneko talking and if they could talk to her.

"Kuro-chan! I'll put you on speaker!" Tenchou chirped happily, and not a second later the girl could hear Vlashe talking, "Well if it isn't our beloved little kitty," the girl joked.

"So when are you coming back?" Kogeinu asked,

"I don't know, it won't be long I guess since some girl already dislikes me."

"Héé, really?" Tenchou asked, "What's with these girls always disliking Kuro-chan? She's so nice…"

"How come?" Valshe asked, clearly ignoring Tenchou.

"I honestly have no idea, but I guess she's the leader of a group with bitches… you know, like these group bullies you see in movies? She even has her own dogs."

"Sounds serious if the head bitch in charge already dislikes you on your second day of school," Kogeinu spoke.

"I wish I knew what made her so angry, seriously!"

"Yeah well wish we could help you but-"

"Where are you right now!? No worries! I'll come as fast as possible and tell these bitches who's boss!" Tenchou interrupted them all, "Just give me a second! I'll grab my bike and-"

"We're still at school, you fool." Valshe stopped him,

"What? We're already skipping class. Who cares if we leave the school!"

"Besides, don't you think it will only destroy her reputation even more if we burst into her school like this?" Kogeinu spoke,

"But… Kuro-chan is in trouble…" Tenchou whimpered,

That's when Kuroneko heard someone open the door to come to the roof, she looked up and her eyes widened seeing a certain red head. Akaito smiled when seeing her, he seemed out of breath and the girl noticed he was still wearing his P.E clothes. "So there you are,"

"…Akaito?"

"Who?" Tenchou asked, "Who's that? Are you cheating on me!?"

"Tenchou, you broke up half a year ago with Kuro-chan get over it!"

"Hey guys… I'll call you back later," Kuroneko spoke while gazing with wide eyes at Akaito and hang up. "Are you skipping classes?"

Akaito laughed and sat down next to her, "Sort off, Lenka send me a message, saying you ran out of class. Meiko-sensei won't let her leave though… that's why I'm here."

"Oh…" the girl sighed, "It's fine, I'm not sad… I'm actually-"

"Pissed? Yeah, I know." Akaito laughed, "Luka can be a bitch sometimes, I know… she wasn't always like that, I remember when going to primary school with her she was very nice, but she got bullied a lot because she was… fat… anyhow, she lost a lot of weight when going to secondary school… and she's the leader of Len's fanclub,"

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I don't know," the teen shrugged, "Just though I'd let you know,"

The girl rolled her eyes when hearing that and gave him a friendly punch, "You talk to much, just like your brother,"

"Kaito? Yeah, he talks a lot huh…" Akaito laughed,

"So do you," the girl laughed, "Anyhow," she stood up and brushed her pants clean, "You skip class a lot, don't you?"

"A lot,"

"Teachers got used to it?"

"Yep,"

"Ever left the school when skipping class?"

"Many times,"

"Care to by my guide?"

"Hell yes,"

XXX

A sigh escaped the small boy's lips as he gazed with tired blue eyes at the black board, he didn't really care about the history of the Flanders, seriously why does their school even have this one-week called 'Week of the strange countries'? He let out another sigh and then gazed outside of the window, eyes falling on a bird chirping happily on a branch, how ironic, he couldn't help but smirk slightly. _How ironic, I am locked up in this cold classroom while this bird can fly as far as he wants and do whatever he wants. _Was he angry at the bird's freedom? He then noticed something else, eyes widened a little when seeing the new girl leaving the school with Kaito's brother. Akaito and… Zwart-senpai, was it? They didn't need wings to fly away, so it seemed. He blinked a few times and then shook his head, what the hell? He had decided to stop thinking that way! You couldn't get a real job with pretty words.

That's when the bell rang, he quickly stood up and walked to Piko who was waiting for him at the doorway, the boy greeted him with a silent nod. The small boy put one earphone in his ear, so that he could listen to music and still listen to Len. Though even though Len was a popular guy and talked a lot about whatever, he kept silent when he was with Piko, actually liking the comforting silence as they walked side by side. Sometimes they would share a few words with each other, the only real conversation they actually have is when someone's around them.

"The usual place?" Piko finally asked,

"Guess so," Len agreed,

"Don't like it,"

"Tell me about it," the boy huffed and then smiled at the girls calling him, "Ah, Luka-chan!" the small boy greeted the taller girl. Luka smiled at him, "Are we eating at the usual spot?"

"Of course!" Len agreed happily, seeing Piko roll his eyes, the boy never liked the character change. Piko had been Len's friend since kindergarten, so the boy knew Len's real character. Len offered the light haired boy a kind smile before turning his attention back to Luka, Gumi, Miku and Neru. "Ah that's right!" Len spoke, "Did you guys talk with Zwart-senpai?"

Luka frowned when hearing that name, "The new girl?"

Piko narrowed his eyes when hearing the tone in her voice, he glanced at Len, but it seemed that Len hadn't noticed it as he was gazing at the girl with big eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yes I talked with her,"

"Is she nice?"

"Nice?" Luka huffed and glanced at Miku and Gumi who stood on either side of her, "She wasn't nice, right girls?"

Both girls shook their head, "Not nice," Gumi agreed,

"Not at all," Miku nodded,

That's it. Piko let out a sound of annoyance, "I'm leaving," he muttered under his breath and walked away. Ignoring Len who called his name as he put both earphones in and turned the music louder. The boy had noticed Len gazing out of the window during class, when following his gaze he had seen Kuroneko and Akaito leaving school. Maybe it was the newbie's character; maybe she was someone that didn't like school so simply ran away… but on your second day? Something wasn't right.

"Such a dick," Luka spoke while glaring at Piko who walked away,

"No Piko is nice, you girls don't know him like I do," Len spoke then noticed a certain purple haired boy. "Ah Gakupo-senpai!" he greeted the young boy and walked to him,

"Well if it isn't our cute little Len," the samurai-fan ruffled Len's hair and offered him one of his charming smiles, Len pouted though when hearing Gakupo calling him 'cute'.

He walked to the cafeteria were they usually ate, Len looked over his shoulder, maybe Piko would follow them. But the small boy had left…

Xxx

"That was fun!" Kuroneko laughed still out of breath because they had been running away from the police, they could hear the man shouting something somewhere far away.

"Damn you're fast!" Akaito laughed,

Kuroneko laughed even louder when hearing that, she then glanced at the time on her cell phone. "School should be over by now, huh?"

"It should…" Akaito stopped though when seeing a familiar face, "Ah if it isn't Haku!" he spoke and walked to an albino girl, quickly followed by Kuroneko. The tall girl smiled when she saw the two, it was a small and shy smile. "Akaito-san," she greeted him, "And your friend…?"

"Ah right! This is Kuro-chan!"

"Kuroneko," the girl corrected him while gazing with big eyes at the albino, she was like the complete upside of her! She was tall and had a very feminine figure.

"Ah well nice to meet you, Kuro-chan, I'm Haku…"

"Right…" Kuroneko said, she looked up to see the girl's eyes, "You…are rather tall huh,"

"No you're just short," Akaito laughed and ruffled the girl's hair.

Haku laughed when hearing that, "I'm sure you will grow up as well,"

"That's what I keep telling these guys!"

"Onee-san!"

The three of them quickly turned around to see who had been shouting, Kuroneko's eyes widened a little when seeing it was one of Len's friends. She didn't know his name but she remembered him as the guy that stood close to Len. He just like everyone she had met by now was taller then her but not extremely tall. He had one blue eye and the other was green, and just like Haku he had snow-white hair. "Piko," Haku greeted her smaller brother. "I'm sorry, I wanted to pick you up after work but I got… a bit lost in the conversation," she spoke and gestured at Akaito and Kuroneko.

Piko's eyes landed on Kuroneko, and unlike Len's friends who glared at her he smiled, "Zwart-senpai was it, right?"

"Oh you know each other?"

"She works!?" Kuroneko suddenly shouted, it had taken her a while before she realized it. Her big red eyes opened even wider, "B-but you're like… 17!"

"Actually I am 21," Haku giggled when hearing that, "But thanks for the compliment,"

Darn, so Haku wasn't a girl but a young woman! "O-oh…."

Akaito once again ruffled her hair when hearing that, "You're actually very cute huh," he chuckled.

Piko couldn't help but smirk, though it was interesting that Kuroneko didn't blush even though the pout on her face because of embarrassment. That's when the girl looked back at the boy, her eyes filled with sudden interest, where it came from… he wondered. "You're a friend of Len, right?" she was bold, using Len's first name like that. "Did he eat the bentou?"

Piko's eyes widened slightly when remembering the reason why he had left so early, Luka had been making fun of the bentou and Len had just laughed with it. When asking if the teen ate from it Luka laughed and said 'of course not! What if he got poisoned?' he gazed into these red eyes of Kuroneko, he gulped, she was the kind of character that easily saw through your lies, the kind of rebel that had a reason to be a rebel. "He… didn't eat it,"

Kuroneko blinked a few times when hearing it, "He just threw it away?"

Piko nodded,

The girl smiled, to the three others their confusion. "As expected,"

"You're not hurt?" the red head asked worried,

Haku as well gave the girl a worried look.

"I am not," the cat like teen shrugged, "I saw it coming," she winked at Akaito. "Well anyhow, I should be heading home… after all if I don't get home soon my mom will burn the whole house." She made a nonchalant gesture and then walked away, putting both hands in her pocket while humming to herself and gazing up at the sky. Thinking about one thing… how interesting Len Kagamine was.


End file.
